


Crimson Blaze

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 years after Lelouch Death, Empress Nunnally now rules Britannia. A new rebellion has formed, Crimson Emperor that is led, by Nunnally's second son who wishes to being back Japan to the old days. Many mysteries will be revealed, including, who is Zero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White Shadow

Many years had passed after the 99th Emperor of Britannia; Lelouch vi Britannia created his Zero Requiem and his assassination committed by Zero. He was succeeded by his sister, Nunnally of Britannia as she became the Empress of Britannia with Zero by her side. To be exact, twenty seven years had passed and the nations seemed united after that Zero Requiem, but things that go up must come down, and two years ago, things began to break and shatter as those who remembered the old days when Japanese people were split; Elevens and Britannians. Japan is called Japan, not Area 11 as it was 30 years ago. A new rebel faction was born, called the Crimson Emperors, that wished was led by Nunnally's second son who when hearing about what happened before his birth wanted to make like it was in the olden days.

Many others who believed in his beliefs joined him and they came with many plans, broadcasting to the Empress and the whole of Japan and the world that he, Charles vi Britannia will become the 100th Emperor of Britannia not his older brother, Leo vi Britannia who wanted to keep his mother's beliefs firm.

That was the current update on the world, which was displayed on a black screen in an abounded cavern where a light shone.

"The world has changed so much" said a voice.

In Japan, Tokyo to be exact, in the Palace of the Empress, Nunnally was sitting on her throne listening to the demands of the public and her liege, Zero stood at her side talking about what to do. All the servants left after an hour or so, leaving the Empress and Zero alone. Nunnally smiled looking at Zero and Zero lowered himself, so his helmet was close to her face. His mask opened up, but only his eyes. Nunnally smiled even more holding his shoulders.

"Not here" she said blushing, as his hand was on her chest."Later at night," she smiled chucking. No one knew Zero was truly, only Nunnally truly knew. There was a knock on the door, and Zero retracted his arm and his mask closed up. He walked to the side, next to a pillar and Nunnally composed herself and answered.

"Come in," she said. The doors opened and a young man entered. He had dark brown hair with black highlights, golden purple eyes, and pale skin and was wearing royal uniform. He seemed to approach with elegance and proper manners. He stopped by the steps leading to the Empress and knelt down on one knee.

"Empress of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, I have answered your call," he spoke. He did not look up, but the empress walked down the steps and knelt down with him and cupped his face. She was smiling and he was in awe of her beauty. There was no one in the room except him, the empress and zero.

"Aaw, aren't you so cute" Nunnally suddenly said, pressing the young man into her chest. The man blushed and pushed himself away.

"Empress, do not be so informal with me," he said blushing. Nunnally smiled and stood up.

"No formalities here. Zero has closed of his hearing" she said to him. The man looked at her and then at Zero and back again. He stood up and brushed some stuff from his clothes.

"Apology, Mother, Why do you keep that man around?" he asked her. Nunnally smiled; finally the young man had called her what she wanted, mother. In front of her stood, her first born child, Leo vi Britannia. He was to be the 100th Emperor after the Empress would retire from her post.

"What news do you bring?" she asked him. He breathed in and straightened up.

"The Rebel Faction, Crimson Emperor, they have taken over 45% of the votes and the population of Japan and have even committed murder to get rid of the competition. Many scandals have been created at you, Mother, about your relationship with the people's hero, Zero." He said looking towards Zero who had not moved. Nunnally sighed and walked back to her throne.

"Your brother is a handful," she said. Leo made an annoyed expression.

"I wish not to call him a brother, after what he did to you. He tried to have you killed," he said. Nunnally remembered that fateful day, when Charles wanted for his mother to change her belief and he and his followers tried to kill her, but had failed because of Zero and his Zero Knights.

Nunnally came back to the present and looked at her son.

"Any other news?" she asked. Leo sighed and took out a small electronic pad and pressed a button. A three dimension holographic image appeared in between him and the Empress.

"This is Kamine Island, which is known as there is an excavation being done there, by the Countries' Leading Scientist, Lloyd Asplund and Nina Asplund It had around 2,000 people on it, including many Knightmare Frames, ships, animals and some explosive chemicals when this happened" he said. He showed a satellite image of the island, A few second later, a wave of blue energy passed through the island and around the island and into the sea, by a radius of 2 kilometres.

"Our equipment shows, no one survived, and all the transport, vehicles and frames and the chemicals have been wiped off" he said. Nunnally gritted her teeth and held her chest; she was scared at what could do this.

"Our suspicions are currently based on no one as the Crimson Emperor does not have this kind of power and strength." he said. Nunnally was a bit teary, as a tear strolled down one eye, as she remembered Nina and hoped she was okay, since Nina and Lloyd got married six years after the Zero Requiem and both were devoted to their work, which made them the best couple.

"I will be researching this" he said and left the hall. The doors closed and Nunnally stepped of her throne and walked to Zero. She was crying now with an amount of tears that Zero seeing this ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Easy" he said softly.

"I want you to be with me forever, Suzaku" she said. He held her and she held him.

A small metallic ball with a black eye was stuck to the wall. It crawled away on its five legs and escaped through an air went. It finally appeared about three kilometres from the actual palace on a high hill. The hill was where the oldest forest was standing and also stood some ruins of an old temple. On one of the broke pillars of the temple, sat an albino; silver hair, green bright eyes, pale skin and white lips, he was also wearing white and grey trousers, a white t-shirt with a light blue jacket. He was looking at the sky when the black walking eye appeared next to him. He picked it up and the eye closed and the legs went back into the ball. He pressed a finger against the surface and after a few minutes, he placed the ball back down.

"So, Zero has a secret," he said calmly. He stood up and looked back at the temple. In the darkness, something bulky was sitting, two lights of circles shone red and blue. There was a slow and gentle rumbling coming from it. The young man looked at the darkness and then at the city of Tokyo and the rest of Japan.

"Hephaestus, be calm, we will rise soon" he said. The sun rose into the sky and shined down onto him and into the darkness. The faint bulk shape showed it was a Knightmare Frame. And a strange one for that fact was what the man with binoculars on the old Tokyo Tower thought as he reported to his leaders on his phone.

"The White Shadow has revealed himself" he said


	2. White Frame

An announcement of the current events was broadcasted throughout Japan, from its capital Zeroko which was built on the foundation of old Tokyo. It was October 25th; it was a celebration for the whole of the Britannia Empire. It was the Empress' 42nd Birthday and the whole empire was celebrating. Nunnally was waking up to the beautiful morning, in her soft king sized bed. She found that she was lying on the soft skin of a strong man, her hand intertwined with his. She looked up and was greeted by the smiling awake Suzaku.

"Happy birthday my sweet Nunnally" he said kissing her hand. She blushed and pushed her face from him. She touched his chest and lay on top of him, pushing her upwards, so she was sitting on his waist. Her hands were on his chest. His hands were around her waist and they were rising to her breasts. As his cold morning hands touched her soft skin, she flinched from the cold, but the massaging of Suzaku's hand, made her calm down and slowly become excited. Her face flourished, and it became redder, as she felt one of his hands come down between her legs. She flinched and squealed a little. She smiled and lowered her body and her lips touched his as his other hand felt her hair and caressed it. It was a magical moment for both of them. They had been hiding this relationship since the days when Nunnally found she was pregnant and with child of Zero. Everyone thought that her husband was the faster but he was not and he knew about it. He had passed away a few years later and no one had suspected anything.

Nunnally licked her lips as she raised herself back again, but this time, she and Suzaku were intertwined, their bodies, souls and hearts were one. Suzaku was thrusting upwards and downwards gently as Nunnally was in sync with his body movement. She could feel his sword slowly bumping against the walls inside of her. It was so pleasurable, that she was already in ecstasy. Suzaku was doing his duty as the Knight of the Empress and the True Husband of Nunnally. He held her waist and even rose himself to kiss and caress her neck. His tongue against her skin, made her squeeze tighter against his sword, which he knew he would burst soon. He whispered to her, that his excitement was getting the better of him. She looked into his eyes and pressed her lips against hers. Suzaku looked at Nunnally, although she was 42 years of age, she looked 25, which made many courtiers that tried to get the hand of the Empress, be younger or much older, but still drool. Nunnally refused all offers, as her heart, she told belonged to her passed away husband, but within her soul it belonged to Suzaku. Suzaku himself was 45 years of age, but still looked young and stronger for his age. He had now silver hair; from some accident he had ten years ago, when he was cornered by some military Knightmares. Something had happened, he could not explain, but his hair did grow silver. He was quite muscular and had received a few scars in the past. He looked at Nunnally, as her soft skin was against his, and her breasts bouncing up and down, which flicked a switch in front of him, which made him, boost his excitement.

Nunnally felt the increase of size and width within her body, and she released her excitement as did he at the same time. The transfer of their bodies and souls together, made the feeling even better. She lay down on top of her chest, just setting herself off the sword and kissing Suzaku's neck. Suzaku himself kissed her and whispered into her ear.

"I will be your side forever" he said. She smiled and closed her eyes. The next time, she opened her eyes, she noticed Suzaku had gone, but he had left a rose and note for her. The note read; I have duties to attend to, I will see you at the Dinner Party.

Nunnally smelled the rose; it had the scent of the forest and part of Suzaku's scent. She noticed, Suzaku had covered her with her blanket and made breakfast for her. She sat up and walked over to her breakfast in her purple night gown. She poured herself some tea and sat down, drinking it. She looked over at the newspaper that showed something about the Crimson Emperors attacking a factory and killing numerous people. It tore her heart that her younger son was doing this, but she knew that her child was innocent and prone to lies. She closed her eyes and remembered the good old times.

In Tokyo itself, the base of the Zero Knights, the Zero Fortress stood not far from the Palace of the Empress. Zero sat in his chair looking over the monitors and his colleagues working and researching.

"Anything?" he asked through his translator, his voice was a mixture of technological and a robotic tone. A woman swirled around on her chair and looked up at Zero. She was around 19 years of age, and had red crimson hair and piercing blue eyes, this woman was Karen Kozuki, and she is the second child of known Phoenix Knight of the Zero Knights, Kallen Kozuki, who follows Zero with her life, but stopped after she retired and married, her children following in her footsteps. Karen looked up at Zero and held a small notepad.

"We are sending a team to Kamine Island to respond to the Blast, which our sensors picked up." She said. Suzaku/Zero looked down on her, and it reminded him of her mother so much, although her composed attitude came from her father, who was also a member of the Black knights before marrying Kallen, his name, Suzaku, tried to remember was Kento Sugiyama.

"Very good, have you brother in charge of the investigation," he said. Karen nodded and typed into the details onto her screen. Suzaku/Zero turned on his chair and turned his back on the others. He contemplated on what was happening and received an alarm of something in the sky above Tokyo. He swirled on his chair and shouted.

"Bring the image onto the screen," he said. On the large wide flat screen, appeared the image of ten black dots flying from the direction of the sea towards Tokyo, to be exact the Palace of the Empress. Suzaku only knew one Organization that would do this at this time; Crimson Emperors. Zero sent an alert to his Zero Knights to send out Two Knights with five supporting Knightmares. The First Zero Knight was the Earth Titan that was being piloted by the youngest son of the Prime Minister and the second Knight was the Leviathan which was being piloted by Kana Ashford, the daughter of Milly Ashford, the President of the Ashford Academy.

The Earth Titan is a Ninth generation Knightmares Frame with it being the largest frame being on the battlefield, able to take on multiple opponents. It was one of the few of Frames that needed two Float Systems because of its size. It had eight Black Hadron Cannons which was a third generation of Hadron Cannons. It fired a wide spread energy laser of blackness that destroyed anything in its path. The earth Titan was also equipped with the Rock Vibrant Sword that was massive upgrade on the Master Vibration Swords, as its size was one of a normal Knightmares Frame. Only the earth Titan with its extra motors could lift the sword and swing it around. The RVS could also split into three separate weapons that consisted of; a sword, an axe and a cleaver. It was one of the most technological advancements in the field of weaponry. The Earth Titan was coloured in a golden brown colour with a black head and blazing green eyes. It was already on the field before the Palace. It aimed its BHC at the targets in the air and fired three of the cannons. The three pulsing lasers flew through the air and came in contact with four targets and destroyed them in the sky. The rest of the six targets landed on the ground and were positioned in pairs. Suzaku could see them on the screen and knew it was the Second Division of the Crimson Emperors, which were known for being strong and devastating. But they were no match for the Earth Titan or Leviathan.

The Leviathan was an Eight generation Knightmare Frame that was small and light for a reason. Although the name dubbed it the Leviathan, it was only one part of the true Knightmare. Suzaku had named that Frame, Swordfish, for its speed. The Swordfish was coloured in a blue and silver colour with a white head and red eyes. It had six Vibration swords, that were called the TVS; Tidal Variant Swords. It did have a Hadron Cannon, only it had smaller versions placed tactically round the Frame, around the legs and arms, so they would work better in close proximity against an opponent. It had an advanced version of the LPS; Land spinner Propulsion System. Its version was called SSS; Sonic Spinner System which allowed it more speed to attack its opponents and as the name pronounced it was capable at moving sonic speeds. The SSS was also a air type combat that was added to the Float System, making the Swordfish one of the few Frames able to fly at sonic speeds.

The Crimson Emperors stood together and stepped forward, pointing their guns and swords at the Two Frames and the five other supporting frames. The supporting Frames were controlled off course, by Karen who was a brilliant controller. The five attacked first, and with five of them were able to take down three Crimson Frames that exploded. But they were destroyed one by one, by the other three Crimson Frames that seemed different. Suzaku looked the screen and noticed their mistake.

"Get out of there," he shouted into the mic. But it was too late, as the Frame that had been standing on its own stepped forward and in its centre of the Frame was a green sphere that was glowing. Suzaku knew what that glowing green sphere was. It was a Mobile Gefjun Disturber, something the Zero Knights had built themselves but had been stolen from them. It was something that was able to immobilize Frames and make them useless. That version was meant against eight generations and lower. The Leviathan would be unable to move, but the Earth Titan would still be able to move. The Swordfish escaped the blast before it was too late and stayed in the sky, knowing it would not be able to move downwards.

Suzaku looked at his messages and his breathing relaxed, when knowing Nunnally was not in the Palace anymore. He then stood up and the men and women of his knights knew what was going to happen. He was going to allow the Earth Titan to stop playing defence and start attacking.

The Earth Titan got its orders and its structure began to move forward. The three Frames of the Emperors were ready. The first Frame attacked the Titan with a Vibration Sword that when it collided with the armour it did nothing. The Titan had triple layering of armour on it. The Titan swung its fist that sent the Frame back. It landed on the ground and the next thing the pilot saw was the behemoth blade slicing it in half. The two Frames and its pilots were confused by the strength and superiority of the earth Titan. The second Frame charged at the Earth Titan and aimed its Hadron Cannons down onto the Earth Titan. The Titan raised its blade and absorbed the energy blast and swung the blade upwards cutting in half the second frame. The Earth Titan turned round and saw the Third Frame had his arm in the sky. Suzaku looked at the other images which showed two heat signals appearing on the map. Suzaku knew what was going to happen now. The Third Frame had called the Shadow Frames that were Ninth generation Frames capable of taking down two Eight Generation Frames down with ease.

The Shadow Frames landed in front of the Titan and each slammed their fists into the Titan. Once came into contact they released a flurry of purple energy that consumed the Earth Titan. Suzaku stepped forward looking at the screen. It was a woman's yelp that made him turn. It was the composed Karen, who was pointing to the part of the Shadow's arms. The charge looked like a Radiant Wave Surge, but seemed stronger. Karen spoke as she stuttered her words.

"That is the Prototype Spear Blaze," she said. She was right, Suzaku's team of scientist have been developing an improved and advanced version of the Needle Blazer and last week it had been stolen. He could not believe his eyes, they had been able to make it work and make a copy of it.

The arms of the Earth Titan began to increase in size and then the sudden burst caused the loss of the Titan's arms. The Titan stepped back and the pilot inside, screamed from the surge of electrical discharge that pulsed through the Frame and his own body. The First Shadow jumped up and landed on the shoulders of the Titan and slammed down its own Vibration Sword, which was the Black Sword Version, which was thinner and sharper than its predecessors.

The Shadow Frames stepped back and stood next to the First Frame that called them. The Disturber was still working but not affecting the Shadows, or the Earth Titan. The Second shadow stepped forward and produced two Black Swords that together with its speed it would cut through the Titan and with its speed still would destroy the Swordfish. Suzaku shouted for the pilot to eject, but he was unresponsive.

The Shadow Frame burst forward and then swung back its blades and with that slammed the blades. Suzaku closed his eyes as did Karen who screamed in denial. Then was silence on both sides. Suzaku looked up and opened his eyes through his mask and sat down at what he saw. Karen was sobbing in relief. The Shadow Frame had both blades down on something. Something as large as a Frame was standing protecting the Titan from the Shadow. The next thing was too quick fast, for a Frame to move. The Frame covering, which was a ragged brown cloak, flew in the air and underneath it was a Frame, which Suzaku had never seen. It was white and something he had never seen produced or designed. It looked like a sixth Generation, yet it was not prone to the Disturber. He then saw the White Frame slam its fist into the Shadow, piercing its armour through and through. The force the Frame hit the shadow, sent the Shadow Frame flying backwards. It landed next to the other shadow and Crimson Frame. The Second Shadow jumped forward, the speed was even quicker than the previous Shadow Frame. But it was worthless, as the White Frame grabbed the head of the Shadow Frame and slammed it into the ground, crushing the head and the pilot inside. The Third Crimson Frame disabled the Disturber and fired its Cannons towards and Slash Harkens at the White Frame. The White Frame burst forward and it seemed it was using the SSS. The White Frame disposed of the Harkens and dispersed the Cannon's laser with a piece of the Titan's arm armour before using the Titan's arm armour to hit and completely crumple the Crimson Frame.

What had just transpired shocked everyone in the base and those who had been watching outside the battle field. A White Frame had appeared and disposed of three Frames that had before made dents in Earth Titan. The White Frame walked over to the Titan and ripped out the core, with the pilot and threw him towards the palace. The pilot survived the force, but the Palace was itself damaged. The White Frame, after that spectacle was surrounded by numerous military vehicles and two other Zero Frames; Rose Killer and Arthur's Spear, two Frames both, Ninth Generation and piloted by Knight of Five and Knight of Two.

Suzaku ordered capture of the White Frame, no matter what. But as they all closed in, the White Frame, burst forward and upwards. His body and structure and heat signal vanishing into the skies over Tokyo.


End file.
